pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Old Comrade (PGW)
This article describes a Pixel Gun World weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun 3D, see Old Comrade (PG3D). |upgrade = N/A|Level required = 1|released = 3.4.0}} The Old Comrade is a Backup weapon introduced in the 3.4.0 update in Pixel Gun World. Appearance It is a red pistol with a brown handle and a Soviet Union logo. It seems to be based on the Mauser_C96 pistol. Strategy This weapon gives incredible damage, it can kill player with Newbie Armor in 2 head shots, but at a medium rate of fire and capacity. It also has a quiet firing sound, so it is easy to go unnoticed. Tips * Aim for the head at close range to maximize damage. * Try not to get caught up in extended battles due to the low magazine size and longer reload time. * Ambushing players with this pistol is rather easy due to the high mobility. The decent firing speed and high damage will down an unaware player with ease. Counters * Due to its low accuracy, it is recommended to run in irregular patterns and jump around. * The Old Comrade has a long reload time coupled with a low magazine size. Once the user reloads, you can go in for the kill in safety, unless the user takes out a secondary or tertiary weapon, in which case, adjust accordingly. * Stay alert to avoid being ambushed. This weapon has a quiet firing sound, which means you may not notice how you're being attacked until it's too late to fight back. * It is generally a weak gun opposed to other automatic weapons in the game, with good coordination and tactical skills, one can kill an enemy wielding this weapon with starter weapons. Upgrades N/A Theme(s) * WW2 Themed * Soviet Flag Themed Trivia * This weapon is no longer available, due to the shut down of Pixel Gun World. *The Old Comrade is based on the real-life version of the German Mauser C96 "Bolo" pistol. It is often informally referred to as the "Broomhandle" due to its unique shape. *The Old Comrade has a yellow hammer and sickle on its red gun metal, the hammer and sickle was the crest of the USSR, or the United Soviet Socialist Republics, a group of communist-controlled countries in Eastern Europe which made up the "Soviet Bloc" Its most powerful member was Soviet Russia. * Despite being a weapon made by the Germans in 1896 (Years before WW1 and during the events of the Boer War) the name and skin suggest this weapon is from the Soviet Union (A member of the Allied Powers during WW II). The Red Army actually bought a million of these but was then replaced by the more modern TT33. * In Pixel Gun World (PC Version) in the Clans Update this and the Brave Patriot were added which are no longer available in the mobile version. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Removed Category:Single Shots Category:Pixel Gun World